Eye's To Be Opened
by Sparkly Fangs
Summary: Debris has no clue about her life.So how does she find her family? Whats her last name? Why was she taken away? Can she handle all this and a soulmate?Even when she doesn't even believe in the principle? Or will her life end in the process of finding out?
1. Chapter 1

Eye's To Be Opened

The exploding agony in my head wasn't too bad, only something I faced everyday. I'm mean when your a vampire hunter, it is kind of expected. Besides its good training.

Tonights vampire was on the "strong" side though, that being an understatement. He was a good size with buff arms and as tall as ummm, well as tall as something tall. He was wearing all black and had on a cloak. The scary kind of cloak not the 'I'm trying to look like Dracula" crap. The only thing of his face I could see under the hood of the cloak were his eyes, a menacing silver. Menacing enough to make grown adults take a double duce in there pants.

It didn't affect me though, and I being only 17years of age. Then again I had been through more than any freaking person on this stupid thing called earth, the stupid thing I will stay on for a million freaking years, and more! Yea, you got it right I'm a vampire, lamia too. Yet, I don't even know my real parents. I was taken away from them a few weeks after I was born, then at age two the person who took me let me go, by dropping me off. In the middle of the highway.

It wasn't fun, just for the people who are stupid enough to think so. I'd never forget what the man who dropped me there looked like, he had red crazy hair and gold eyes, never would I forget him.... Anyways I think someone took me to a shelter, but a human one of course. My appetite didn't quite fit theirs. I never got in trouble for biting anybody though, I fed at night, somehow even at an early age I was smart enough not to let the humans find out. Then again I couldn't figure out how to stop feeding, I ended up killing a lot of kids. Still haunting me to this day, and I have nightmares with their screams echoing in every corner. For every foster home I got to, kids died. Everyone thought I was and demon child, and they didn't even know I really was the reason they were dead and they didn't know how right they were with the nick name.

Eventually no foster home would except me, so I was left out on the streets, 11years on my own. I made it though, as a vampire hunter,to pay back for all the kids I killed and for the unkindness for the vampires that dumped me. I'm good at what I do, I've killed an endless amount of vampires, not like people expect little miss me to hurt a fly. I'm 5ft6 and have ash blond hair that waves just below my shoulders, but not quite hitting my elbows. My eyes are blue....... and green.... and brown...... and well any color you could think of, because they change color. Whatever the color my eyes are thats the color of the tips of my hair, how they both change color I do not know, but I like it.

Anyways back to the present, ummmmmm, oh yeah!! My head was aching!! That good for nothing, son of a bad word just struck me with wood across the head. Didn't his mother ever teach him not to hit a girl? I struck back, normally they would be died by now -why today was different, I didn't know. My blow too his knee sent him to the ground, quickly I jumped on top of him and positioned to strike. I stared into his eyes, they looked shocked when they met mine, probably because they were changing color.

"ASH?!" He shouted in rage. Who was Ash? Okay weird, I got to kill this guy now!!"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME NOW!! WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOING HERE? OH AND BY THE WAY YOU HIT LIKE A GIRL!!" He jumped right out from under me, which scared me.

"I'm a girl& my name isn't Ash." I forced myself to say, still ready for an attack.

"What? Impossible. What your name?"

I didn't say a word.

"Thats it your coming with me."

"Wait, what?! NO!" I held my wood stake up,it was a mixture of a light brown and a cherry brown. The vampire looked like he couldn't believe this whole situation. I couldn't either, what was going on?!

"Okay I don't know you, but there is something about you, your eyes, and the way you talk, and move..." He looked stunned "you remind me of someone."

"So, get a life. And I'm not going with you, you stupid bloodsucker." I snacked back with a hint of mockery, I could never control.

He laughed, how could he? Wait, at what was he laughing at?

"I see you have his intolerance and smartassness also, I'm taking you to be questioned." He came closer, I held my ground. "NO."

"Your like Ash in girl form, weird." Those were the last things I heard, because then I knocked out, falling into the hands a a stranger as he wrapped me in his cloak and carried me off like a lost child, which in fact...... I was.

**A/N I haven't given up on my other stories, just have writes block, on ALL of them. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Your like Ash in girl form, weird." Those were the last things I heard, because then I knocked out, falling into the hands a a stranger as he wrapped me in his cloak and carried me off like a lost child, which in fact...... I was. _

Voices swarmed in my head, I had to be dreaming.

"Why did you bring her here? You of all people Quinn! What if she is the enemy?"

"She's not! I just know it, and even if she was we could easily take her down."

"Yes but still, why did you bring her here?"

"I... I don't exactly know... but there is something about her. Its really familiar, its like I know her from long ago, but I can't put my finger on it. Oh Yeah, and wait until you've seen her eyes! There just like Ash's."

"So you brought her here to see Ash's eyes? He lives here in the mansion! You can see his eyes whenever!"

"Rashel! No! Not to see Ash's eyes its just........ I don't know, but will you please just trust me?"

"Quinn of course....... look she's moving!"

Aparently I wasn't dreaming beause when I opened my eyes there were two people standing around me. One was the vampire from last night he was dressed in jeans and a polo. He actually had black eyes, he must have been in feeding mode when I found him. The other was a girl she was tall with black hair and green eyes.

I looked around, I was still in my black skinny jeans and black sweatshirt, both skinn tight, but easy to move in. I was lying in what looked like a conference room on a couch. I rubbed my head it tingled a little bit.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"What's your definition of okay?" I asked in my normal tone, what tone was I suppose to use? I wasn't scared, but I had never been in this situation before.

The girl turned, "Quinn, she....... she"

"Seem's exactly like Ash? I told you so."Quinn said looking statisfied.

"This is weird," she turned back to me "What's your name?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I'm curious, does it bother you?"

I thought about that, its like she knew how to talk on my level, also like she knew me and how to get the information from me. I sighed, not a sad sigh, just a sigh "Debris."

"Debris? Like all the stuff on the ground after a volcano explodes." She asked, but for the first time in my life, she asked it unmockingly.

"Yep."

"Last name?"

I took a minute to answer, not cause I didn't want to, but because I couldn't "I... I don't have one."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't have one. Got a problem with it?"

"No I just thought you were lamia, you must be made, sorry."

"Don't be sorry because I am lamia, but I'm a vampire hunter so stay back." I hissed.

Both of them looked unfazed. The girl began to laugh. I started to get mad, my eyes and tips of my hair were turning black.

Quinn pointed "Rashel! See!! I told you!"

The girl named Rashel stopped laughing.

"I was a vampire hunter also."

"So why isn't he dead?" I asked still mad.

"Because he is my soulmate" She said proudly.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "HA HA! You believe in that crap?" tears filled my eyes.

"Oh my godess! She is exactly like Ash! Who is this girl?" Quinn huffed.

"Who the hell is this Ash guy?" I demanded, I was hearing his name and awful lot.

"Another daybreaker here."

Day Breakers? Shit. This could not be happening to me.

"DAYBREAKERS? You guys are damned daybreakers? Get me out of here, you are all fools."

"TOLD YOU!" Quinn yelled.

Rashel looked stressed "How?" she directed the question to Quinn.

"Can I just leave?" I stood up and made it to the door, but then I was blocked. "Look I don't belong here, SO LET ME GO!"

"NO! Where did you come from?"

"Look I'm not going to share my life story with a couple of nut heads who believe in peace with humans and eternal loveing."

"And why is that?"

"BECAUSE PEACE ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN AND THAT LOVE STUFF IS JUST BULL!" Wow, I finally cracked. Normally I kept my cool, whatever.

"Please just tell us?"

I started to get aggravated. "Why? I'm I going to save you all from distruction? Huh?"

"No but...."

"Then I'm leaving."

"No..."

This time Quinn cut her off. "Just let her leave since she is to scared to share."

This made me mad. "Too scared to share? What do you want to know? That I was taken away from my family just after I was born? That I was dropped,on purpose, in the middle of a high way when I was two? Or that I couldn't control my thurst and killed kids at all of my foster homes? Or that I've been on the streets for 11years? I'm pretty sure out of all of that sharing isn't the scariest." I got madder. The freaking vampire just ticked me into shareing, and I knew it.

They looked at each other. The girl spoke again "We want you to stay here."

"Didn't I JUST tell you I wanted to go?"

"Go where? Where would you possibly go?"Quinn questioned.

"Anywhere but here."

"Make this you home." Rashel said.

"No. I don't know you people, I can make it on your own."I said forcefully as I turned my head the other direction.

"I can see that, you already have. But, why don't you take a step back, we want to help you."

"What part of I don't want your help don't you understand?!"

"We can teach you how to control your thurst."

With this my head snapped up, could they really do that? Could they stop me from being a monster?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_What part of I don't want your help don't you understand?!"_

"_We can teach you how to control your thirst."_

_With this my head snapped up, could they really do that? Could they stop me from being a monster?_

"You can't possibly do that." I said trying not to get my hopes up.

"Thats where your wrong, we can. Actually we have already trained a few of our people how to do it." Quinn said, he looked deep in thought.

"Fine, BUT if it doesn't work, I'm leaving. AND you can't give a big deal about it." I couldn't believe I just said yes. They looked happy, my hair and eyes turned purple, I was frustrated.

"This means you get a new start, no vampire hunting crap." Rashel spoke the words clear and loud, she wasn't playing around. "We already took you stake."

I said nothing.

"Come we will show you around."

"Actually you show her around, I will notify Theirry of our new member." Quinn said. New member? didn't think so! I kept my mouth shut though, I really was excited about the thought of no more killing. "He will want to meet her."

"Sure thing." Rashel commented as she led the way down a hall, me following reluctantly. My bare feet felt good on the cool marble floors. This place was huge!! It was really fancy too. I looked down at my self feeling ashamed of my attire, but they would just have to get over it, because this was the only thing I had to wear.

"First I'll take you to one of the living rooms because that is where some daybreakers are holding a meeting, well not exactly a meeting -more of a gathering."

I nodded. Then thought about it, OH CRAP!! I was about to meet a group of nut jobs!! I hid under my hood. Then thought about it again..... "Wait, one of the living rooms?"

"Yea there are twelve in this house."

I held in my urge to gasp, I never lived in a house with ONE living room in it, let alone a house!!

We got to a pair of large doors, I could hear the voices from inside talking away.

"Here we are."Rashel said. I took a deep breath "Don't be shy okay?" I rolled my eyes, I wanted to smart ass her but decided not to.

She opened the door and we walked inside. "Hey everyone can I have you attention?" Rashel called out, everyone turned around, once the got a sight of me they all began to whisper. Shit, not even here for 10-20minutes and rumors were going around, bunch of freaking sissies. "This is our new member Debris."

"Hey!" Everyone called, and too my surprise.... nobody laughed.

"So Debris are you emo? Or did all that debris get your shirt dirty?" Some guy laughed. I take back what I said about the laughing.

"Ash!" Some girl called. I peeked under my hood, the girl was sitting next to the guy who made the comment. Ash. The guy Rashel and Quinn were talking about earlier. They thought I was like him? Yea right.

"Only as emo as your mom, dumb ass." When I spoke the words he looked take aback, like he didn't think I would respond. Who did this guy think I was? And who did this guy think he was?

"You kiss you mother with that mouth?" Ha good response but not good enough, saying I didn't have a mother.

"Sorry your jealous."

Oohs erupted from the room. Ash looked mad, his eyes turned black, they had been blue.

"Your eyes......" I whispered. I knew Quinn said mine and his eyes were the same but....... I didn't think it possible. I took a better look at him, he had the same color hair as me, ash-blond. He was tall, he had long legs just like me, he looked around my age. Well we did have differences, he was a loser.

"Enough!" Rashel said not yelling but loudly. Everyone got quiet. "Now, I want you all to introduce yourselves." People started gathering around.

I met many people, most were coupled up, gross. I met people with the names of Delos, Maggie, James, Poppy, Philip, Thea, Eric, Blaise, Gillian, David, Jez, Morgead and a few other people. Last in line was Ash and the girl from the couch.

"Hi, its Ash, But that will be Sir Ash to you." He smiled sticking out a hand.

"Ash cut it out!" The girl next to him yelled kicking him in the shin, I might actually like this chick.

"I'm Mary-Lynette" the girl said. I nodded.

"OWW!" Ash called out, hopping on his foot, he was hopping kind of close to me so I backed up. Which was a mistake because I caught my foot on the carpet and fell backward. When I did I kicked Ash in the other leg making him trip, that part was good. The bad part was that the stupid blond fell on top of me!

We both pushed each other off and jump up at the same time. I dusted myself off then fixed my hair which came out of the hood when my hood fell off in the crash. When I looked up everyone was staring in awe. What the hell?

"Your hair, and eyes, and you and Ash and......" everyone was saying.

"What?!" Me and Ash said in chorus, we turned and glared, we both had orange red eyes and well for me the tips of my hair.

"You two just did_ exactly _the same things once you got up, and you both have color changing eyes." Mary-Lynette stammered.

"So." Again, at the same time. We glared.

"Umm I think its dinner time." the one name Morgead called.

"Yea, yea it is. Come everyone." Rashel said cramming us out.

"Dinner? Aren't you guys vampires and werewolves?"i asked curiously

"and witches and shapeshifters." someone called out.

"Well we can't forget about Jez, shes vampire and human."Morgead said hugging a squirming Jez around her middle.

"Ugh" someone else and I said in grossed out tones, it was like hearing my echo. I turned, but already knew who I would see..... This was going to be a long day, or week or however long it took me to learn how to feed right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Ugh" someone else and I said in grossed out tones, it was like hearing my echo. I turned, but already knew who I would see..... This was going to be a long day, or week or however long it took me to learn how to feed right._

_* * * * *_

Dinner was, umm, interesting, and normal. I Didn't know what to excpect but it was normal. There were mashed potatos and gravy and homemade stuff. There was also chinese food and pizza. It was a weird combonation and well, I never had anyone of these foods. I stared in disbelife not knowing what to eat, it was all alien food to me.

"What? You look like your've never ate food before." Ash smirked. Some freaking way out of all the seats I got seated next to him, how? This table was as long as 6cars!!

"Thats because I havent." I scowled. I wanted to hide in my hood again, but it felt good having my face shown.

"Oh." Oh? I had expectedl different coment from him. A minute later he spoke again when I haddn't touched any of the food, even though I was stared at everyone eatting it. "Here try this." He took something off of one of the trayes and placed it on my plate. It was longist and rectangular, it looked like it was stuffed. When I looked puzzled he smirked again.

"Its a burrito. Mexican food, its filled with rice, beans and cheese. Its good, pick it up and eat it."

I didn't answer, but I picked it up and just held it. After inspecting it I took my first bite... OMG! What did I just put in my mouth? It was excelent! Nothing compared to blood, but it was good!

"Good?"

"Hell ya!"

He looked satisfied, his eyes went back to a nice shade of blue. I relaxed to, even though this guy was a moron he might be okay, I mean I could definitly kick his ass if he got out of line, or his soulmate would. I ate my burrito silently as everyone continued to talk.

"Agh, Debris we meet at last." I looked up, a man stood behind me. He looked around 18, he had his hair pulled into a ponytail he was tallish and very hansome. "Allow me to intoduce my self I'm Theirry."

I swallowed the huge amout of food crammed into my mouth. "Hi." I said softly, this guy looked important.

"I'm glad to have you joined and safe under my roof. We have a bedroom ready for you. I will have someone tell you all about our procedures and such. Quinn has talked to me about your situation and we will help you out right away, in every way we can." Quinn was standing behind Theirry, I glared at Theirry's words sank in, his roof? This was the guy that owned to place! I stood up. "Thank you."

"Very welcome." He shook my hand. Then turned and sat at the head of the table, Quinn took a seat next to Rashel. "So anything you want to share about yourself?" At that moment I realized it was quiet, I took a seat. I realized I had to anwer this guy, but I wish everyone wasn't staring at me.

"There isn't much to share."

"There must be something, how did you end up here? What were you doing before?"

"I, I was a vampire hunter. I was after Quinn, but he ended up bringing me here for a new start."I got out.

"I see, and your family?"

I just stared at my plate, "I don't have one."

"What do you mean?"

I knew my hair was turning black, I was really getting tired of answering questions. "I mean I was taken away from my family after I was born. At two I was dropped into a highway. Until I was 6 I moved from foster house to foster house. After no foster homes would take me I was left to fend for myself. I've been living on the streets for 11years."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. I picked up my burrito and began to eat again, I could feel all the eyes on me. I couldn't take it anymore I got up and left the dinning hall, I sat in the hallway in silence, this one wasn't uncomfortable.

I heard the doors open, I didn't move. Someone sat next to me, "You okay?" It was Mary-Lynette

"I couldn't take it anymore. I've never really talked to anyone and now I've told my story to complete strangers, I just wanted to feel, normal again, to feel alone."

"Yea, I had a normal life and was turn upside down but Ash."

"Who's life wouldn't, he's an idiot."

"Yea, my idiot. I couldn't take his past and sent him away for a year, worst decision ever-I actually came for him a few months before the year was up, but at that time all I wanted was my normal human life back."

"Oh I didn't know you were human. Wait... are you saying you fell in love with........ that? Ha ha."

"Didn't have a choice, he's my soulmate. Yet I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Soulmates? Whatever. You believe that crap?"

"I sure do, but Ash didn't, not at first"

"Aparently you won him over common sense, no affence."

"None taken, you remind me a lot of him, no affence. Anyway's I'm sure your tired, or just rather be alone. Would you like me to show you to your room."

Alone time would be nice. "Sure."

Mary-Lynette got up and held her hand for me to take. I got up on my own. She dropped her hand and waled down the hallway, again I was the follower. We went up two flights of stairs and down several hallways, there was an endless amount of doors.

"How many rooms are there?"

"I don't even know myself, I've only just got here a few months ago like I said. Awe here's your room."

We stopped by a blue door, cool my favorite color. On the door were silver numbers that said 175. I opened the door, the inside was amazing. The walls were checkered black and white all around the room. The there was a huge bed in the center of the room with nice dark blue bedding and white pillows. At the foot of the bed there were two black beanbag chairs. In front of that was a huge flat screen TV. There was a huge window with the seat built into it, nice. On the right side of the TV ther was another door, it looked like it belonged to a bathroom. I was speech less.

"Do you like? Will this fit you to your needs?"

"I've never had one."

"Never had what? Your own room?"

"A bed." Silence. After a minute I decided to answer her question. "Its perfect."

"Great! Mine and Ash's room is 165 if you need anything." She pointed to the door directly across from mine, I nodded. As she turned to go I mouthed the words thank you, even though she didn't see I knew she already knew.

I shut the door behind her and just stood. Looking around the room in amazment. It almost brought me to tears, almost. The closest to a bed I ever slept in was the back seat of a car in a junk yard. I sat down on it. I sank into the beautiful softness, it was amazingly comfortable! I layed down and got under the covers. The warmth spread around me, it felt good. Immediately I drifted into a deep slummber. My dreams held the eyes of Ash, the colors of my room, the smoothness in Mary-Lynettes voice, my dreams were peaceful for a change. Yet, like every night, I was helpless in the end, but not as helpless as my prisoners. The sight of young childern whiped through my mind, there screems chilling me to the bone, and yet I drank on, every last drop until there bodies went limp in my hands and their faces grew as pale as snow. I shivered in my sleep, hoping for the nightmare to end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Yet, like every night, I was helpless in the end, but not as helpless as my prisoners. The sight of young childern whiped through my mind, there screems chilling me to the bone, and yet I drank on, every last drop until there bodies limp in my hands and their faces grew as pale as snow. I shivered in my sleep, hoping for the nightmare to end._

As the kid lied limp in my arms I began to cry, what had I done?

Suddenly the lifeless eyes opened "Debris. Debris....." the mouth spoke. I screamed my lungs out, then opened my eyes, and screamed again. A hand clamped over my mouth, shutting of the screams. I tried to get away, but strong arm's wrapped around me.

"Shut up! Do you want to wake up the whole mansion?!" It was Ash, he sounded concerned, but he sounded furious at the same time. I stopped moving he removed his hand, and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Why the hell did you scare me like that?!" I whisper yelled.

"I was about to go hunting when I heard a lot of noise coming from this room, it sounded like you were crying. So I can in and you were tossing and turning a painting really heavy, like you were having a bad dream. So I tried to wake you up, which you did, except you woke up screaming, I must have made it worst." He looked sorry, but I knew he wouldn't say so.

I sat up correctly and whipped the sweat off my forehead, folding my knees to my chest and hugging them. I placed my head on my knees and took some deep breaths. I could feel the end of the bed rising up.

"Don't go." Wait, did those words just come out of my mouth? This place was turning me into a softy, and I hadn't even been here for a whole day!

The end of the bed sank in again. Once I relaxed shook off the dream I looked up. Ash was sitting against the bed post looking at me intently. "Are you okay now?"

I ignored the question, I would never be okay. "Look, wheres Quinn?"

"Is my angelness to grand for you?"

I hissed at him, "I need to talk to him."

"Well its like 3:45 in the morning so he isn't even up, but does this have to do with your feeding problem because..."

I didn't let him finish. "Great! Who else knows?! Everyone?!"

"Calm down! Just Quinn, Rashel, Lord Theirry, Lady Hannah, and me." Agh so Theirry had a girlfriend, but I couldn't careless at the moment.

"Why you?" I demanded, I knew he would torment me about it.

"BECAUSE I am one of the people who helps incapables like you."

My mouth dropped. Why? Why me? Why him? I huffed, and got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked standing up.

"You said you were going to feed didn't you? Now come on." I held the door open for him to pass. When he did I couldn't stop my self from saying "Ladies first." His response was not what I expected, it was a laugh.

When we got to the end of the hall Ash stopped by the big window.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he started undoing the locks.

"Opening the window."

"WOW. I got the part genius."

"Then why'd you ask, genius."

I huffed, "I do not talk like that!"At that moment Ash opened the window and jumped out.

WHAT THE?! I quickly leaned out the window, there he was looking up with his arms crossed.

"Are you coming or what?" He wanted me to jump out, great. I hoisted myself onto the window seal, and jumped.

I landed not 5feet from were he was standing. As soon as I hit the floor he began to run, I caught up quickly. We ran a long time in silence, but not after a while he stopped.

"Shhh" he told me in a quiet voice.

"Fine."

After a long moment Ash suddenly jumped really high into a bush area. "Debris!"

I ran over, in his arms was a doe that was squirming a lot. He placed his mouth on her neck and drank, my mouth began it water. I slowly walked over a kneeled the head. Ash brought his head up and whipped his mouth, passing the doe to me.

I was about to bring my mouth to its throat when Ash stopped me "Not to much." It was a command.

I continued, my teeth felt good in the flesh of the animal. The blood swelled up in my mouth a extremly sweet flavor, I swallowed, it was bringing me to my doom. I began to loose control only focusing on the amazing taste in my mouth. I took more, I tried to stop but I was out of control, I couldn't. Someone was calling out, but it sounded like it was from a distance.

Abruptly my head was ripped away from the neck of the doe. I felt dizzy.

"What part of 'not to much' don't you understand?" He didn't sound mad, he sounded serious.

"The part were it doesn't mention taking all of the blood." I told truthfully, suddenly I launched back for the doe. I smacked straight into something that felt like stone.

I opened my eyes, which I didn't realize at first I had closed them. Ash was laying on top of me, I pushed him off and leaned on a tree.

"This is the part where you say 'Thank you Ash'" Ash said like it was a lot of work to block me from the blood, well actually it might have been. The doe must be fazed because it still hadn't moved. I closed my eyes.

"Okay heres what we are going to do, we are going to stay here, your objective is to not actack the doe."

I had two words only "Distract me"

"Fine we can talk, you ask a question and i'll answer it."

I said the first thing that came to mind because the smell of blood was driving me crazy, I had to hold my breath. "How did you meet Mary-Lynette?"

"I was looking for my sisters..."

"You have sisters?"

"Yea, three. Two younger, Jade and Kestrel and an older, Rowan. They escaped this island we lived on.."

As soon as he spoke the words 'Rowan' and 'island we lived on' my head exploded in pain. I moved my hands to my head, pressing hard as if to make the pain stop, it didn't. It hurt so bad I fell over with a loud cry.

"AHH!" I yelled as I toppled over, Ash caught me.

"Debris?! Whats wrong?!"Ash yelled in a panicked tone. I couldn't answer, when I tried all that came out was another cry of agony.

Suddenly I felt I was being lifted up and carried. Ash was running, I could feel the breeze in my hair. I cried out again unable to help myself my head was sending my nerves wild! What was going on with me? Why was I suddenly in a tortured pain? …..........What had set this off?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I cried out again unable to help myself my head was sending my nerves wild! What was going on with me? Why was I suddenly in a tortured pain? …..........What had set this off?_

I could feel the hot rag on my forehead and the blankets around me. I could also hear the voices around me, but I couldn't move.

"Then she started screaming and yelling for the pain to stop." Ash was explaining to other people, I couldn't make out there voices my head hurt to much, but somehow I could make his out.

"Do you think it was the blood?" Someone asked.

"No, she had enough blood in her system, even if she can't control her thirst it wouldn't make her react in that way." Ash's voice said, his smooth voice was easing the pain in my head.

"Then what would cause pain in her head like that? She's a vampire, and lamia at that, so she can't be sick or anything... Did she hit her head on wood?"

"No, it wouldn't make her scream like that unless the wood was piercing her skin, but when the healer inspected it nothing was there. Almost as if she was in perfect shape."

"Okay, so repeat what happened again?"

"I already told you, we went to work on her training. I caught a doe and we fed and while we were training we were taking about my sister Rowan..."

It was back again, as sharp as needles pushing into my brain, I screamed loud enough to break glass. I couldn't even hear the voices anymore, it was all too loud in my ears. Suddenly I felt something warm hit my hand, I held onto it, it was easing the pain. It was trying to move away, but I couldn't let it, I gripped on tighter.

As the pain began to ease I began to relax. This time when I relaxed the pain almost completely went away and I was able to open my eyes.

Surrounding me was Quinn, Poppy, and Ash.

I couldn't stop myself from asking "Whats going on?" I tried to sit up but dizziness washed over me and I fell back in the bed I was in, it looked like I was in a hospital. Ash caught me from falling so fast and moved me to sit up.

Quinn and Poppy looked like they had been struck by lightning. I turned to Ash, he looked like he had been struck by lightning and had been run over by a 18 wheeler.

"Must I repeat myself?" I asked in an exhausted tone. Ash just removed my hand from his, which is what I was holding onto I guess and sat in the chair next to my bed running his fingers slowly through his hair.

"Hello?! Somebody answer me!" I was so tired I was getting annoyed.

"You and Ash are related." Quinn chocked out, wait did I hear him right?

"Brother and sister." Poppy stuttered. Did the unexpected pain cause me damage to my ears?

"Twins." Ash whispered, looking me straight in the eye, I knew his candy green eyes weren't joking. But how? How could this be possible? And how did they know?

* * *

"What are you talking about?" I asked eagerly. My mind was reeling, how was any of this possible?

"When you were in whatever state you were just in you told us." Quinn said softly.

I rubbed the temples of my forehead "Look, I've already told you I don't know my family, so how would I tell you? Huh? Especially when I was paralyzed in pain?" I just realized how much this was stressing me out.

Quinn was about to say something when Poppy took the stand instead. "Debris I'm part witch, so I know what happened and how."

"Then will you please tell me?" I was frustrated.

She took a breath, "K, you know how you said you were taken away when you were barely a few weeks old? Well whoever must have taken you erased all your memories, and when you are exposed to things related to your memories the perimeter around them is being attack, therefore causing the pain."

"What does this have to do with me being related to Ash?"

"When Ash was talking about R................ his older sister, it caused you pain." I'm glad she stopped herself just in time.

"But then why didn't it bother me when he said Kestrel and Jades names?"

"They weren't born yet."

"Okay, so even if this is true, how did _I tell_ you?"

"Whoever puts the bindings on your memories has to tell you what not to remember. Even though your memories are hidden, you are still able to recall what you were told not to remember, but you don't project it with your voice, you project it with theirs." Poppy took a deep breath, so did I.

"Okay so let me get this straight, some persons voice came out of my mouth?!"

"Yea." We all sat in silence. I turned to Ash, our eyes connected, I turned back to Poppy.

"How did Ash not know? …......That.... that he had a twin?"

"That I don't know, did either of you two feel pain when you first saw each other?" we both shook our heads no. "Did you ever have feelings you were missing someone in you life?" I didn't move, but it was a fer sure yes. I had felt I was missing someone my whole life, and now that I thought of it, I had felt better yesterday. Quinn and Poppy just stared at us, but still none of us moved.

"Ash did anyone ever tell you that they had lost a member in your family?" Ash shook his head, he was being very quiet. "Do you think his parents were brainwashed too?" Quinn asked Poppy, she shook her head.

"I think they might all know, I think they didn't want to tell Ash or the girls, but I'm sure you know who knows."

Ash stood up, "Why would they hide all this from me? I knew there was something going on....! But they never would tell me!" I stared at him, he truly looked flustered, as if his life were making more sense and yet being destroyed at the same time. I had a sudden urge to hug him around his middle, to claim him as my brother, I had a family!

Quinn and Poppy looked at each other, they left the room. As soon as the door closed, I turned to Ash.

He was looking straight at me. My eyes began to water, for the first time in 11 years. I got up off the bed and did exactly what I wanted to do, I hugged him.

To surprise, he hugged back, and let me tell you...... it felt good to have my brothers arms around me.

**A/N Good job to MidnightsWolf, she guessed it right! And thanks to the people reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 6 point 05

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

I NEED YOU TO GO TO MY PAGE AND POLL ON DEBRIS SOULMATES NAME

**GO NOW!!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_To my surprise, he hugged back, and let me tell you...... it felt good to have my brothers arms around me._

I cried for a long freaking time, and that whole time I was thinking 'Crap, I just met my brother and I'm crying, great!'. It wasn't all bad though, he held me the whole time, like some big brother, but I was older, and I would stick to that story.

After I got the last of tears out I wiped my nose on his shirt. I looked into his eyes, they were a soft brown, funny cause mine were too.

"I never thought this day would come." I whispered.

"I never thought I would find out what was wrong with me." Ash said to himself, but I heard.

"What? What are you talking about?" He just closed his eyes and shook his head. "Fine then you can tell me later."

He smiled "Thanks"

"A-Ash?"

"Yes?"

"I want to meet my sisters." I said biting my lip. "and parents."

He hesitated, "Of course, but how? You would be in all that pain. If you cant move and are screaming just at the names, how will you be able to see them? I can't have you screaming like that." he sounded serious, I'm sure if he was anything like that seriousness came at well, rare times.

"Isn't there a way to get ride of the spells?"

"We would have to ask Poppy."

"Well come on!" I shouted grabbing Ash pulling him by the hand. I found Poppy outside the door.

"Poppy is there a way to break the spells?!?"

She looked at me and the looked down.

"There isn't one is there?" I said quietly.

She looked back up, "Well there is two ways, but neither are guaranteed to work. The first is to continue being exposed to the memories and see if it wares off. The second is a potion, but it takes 3 months to make and you have too stay completely away from the memories, that includes Ash." She said sadly.

I gripped Ash's hand tighter, I couldn't get rid of him! I had just found him! "Three Months?!" me and Ash said together. "Isn't there another way?!"

Poppy looked shocked, ha twins, me and Ash were awesome. "Yes but at the moment its impossible."

"What do you mean?" asked me and my twin.

"Well the person who did it too you could take it off, but we don't know who it is. Unless you can remember them and tell us about them."

I shuttered, not only did I not want to tell them about him, but I didn't want that man anywhere near me. "I guess that means we are left option number one." I said out loud. "Ash tel me all about your, our, family." I smiled.

He looked like he didn't want to, he looked to Poppy for help.

"Debris, it could permanently hurt you if you randomly get told memories."

"Is there a way to do the potion and for us two to still talk to each other, I mean look, I'm not hurting her right now am I?"Ash said calmly.

"I guess not, look we can try but no promises. If we are going to, you Debris aren't suppose to go near the memories, got it?" I shook my head. "Ash you too, you can't tell your sisters or parents about Debris." He shook his head.

"Wait, what? They don't even get to know I'm alive?" I asked, that was going to be hard for me.

"Not if you want this to work and to be able to see them." Poppy said, I shook my head. I mean I understood, it was just going to be a long 3 months. "I will get started right way, okay?"

I couldn't help but smile. She turned and walked away.

"Come on Debris I'm suppose to meet Mary-Lynette, I can't wait to tell her." We walk down the halls, I had let go of his arm but was now locking arms with him, like Hansel and Gretel, wow we were acting two.

Soon we were in a breakfast area thing-a-ma-gigger. There sitting at the table was Mary-Lynette eating a bowl of Captain Crunch.

"Aww even prettier in the morning with messed up hair than the hottest super model in the world." Ash said eyeballing Mary-Lynette with love. Mary-Lynette looked up blushing, cheeks as red as tomatoes. Then she saw me and I felt weird, I mean I was linking arms with Ash and she didn't even know we were brother and sister, I removed my arm.

Ash looked at me in surprise, then he seemed to think about it, a wave of understanding hit his face, "OHH!" he cried out.

I slapped my forehead, got to love my brother I thought sarcasticly. Aww that felt good to say.

"Mare, I have something to tell you. I have a twin sister," He pointed to me. Mary-Lynette dropped her spoon. She swallowed what was in her mouth.

"What? Ash, do you honestly....." Then she stopped talking.

"So you have to look through my mind to belive me? Ouch." Ash said in mockery. We both move to sit, both grabbing the chair and pulling it out, both swinging ourselves onto it, all at the same time.

"About something like this yes, but there is enough proof. You just both do the same things, and you look just like each other."

"Told you, but I'm sure you like my thoughts. You were using an excuse to see them."

Before Mary-Lynette could answer I cut in. "What are you talking about?"

"Soulmates have a mind connection that allow them to read each others thoughts."

I laughed, "Yay right, you and your soulmate bullshit."

"You know I was the same way before I met Mare." His eyes started to light up. "She changed my life."

"Gag me with a spoon!" I laughed, we both turned a stuck our tounges out.

"I'm going to call you M'Ley." I stated randomly.

She looked at my and got up, she hugged me. When she pulled back she laughed. "M'Ley is great, but only you. I don't really like nicknames. And wow, its exciting, welcome to the family!"

Ash's mouth dropped open, "It took me a year of being gone before I could nickname you!"

"Well you never gave up, and if she is anything like you I know she won't either. I lost in the end, so I'm sure I would this time too."

I snickered, I knew Ash was in defeat.

"So who knows?" M'Ley asked.

"You Poppy and Quinn." Ash and I said.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"Don't know, when we tell them." Both of us said, I could get used to speaking as one.

"Well come on, Theirry wants to see us, including you." She said pointing to me.

We all got up and left the room, Ash wrapped his arms around M'Lye and kissed her. I didn't make noises this time, I watched out of the corner of my eye, because secretly....... I wanted to be loved like that too.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_We all got up and left the room, Ash wrapped his arms around M'Lye and kissed her. I didn't make noises this time, I watched out of the corner of my eye, because secretly....... I wanted to be loved like that too._

We finally got to Theirry's office. It was huge!! You could fit elephants in there!!

"I see you finally made it. Good. Why don't you sit down?" Theirry said, in his cool voice. He was older than he looked, that was for sure. We all sat down. Ash was in the middle.

"What can we do for you, Sir?" Ash said, he looked calm, but something was off.

"Well I have a mission for you."

Ash looked eager. "All three of us? When?"

Lord Theirry looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Well, you see, I don't know if I should send Debris or not. No offense, but she just got here and even though I would love to, I don't know if I can trust her." I didn't take it as an offense, but what was he talking about a mission and stuff?

"There is no need to worry about her, Lord Theirry. Meet my long lost twin sister," Ash said happily.

Theirry's mouth dropped open. "You're serious?" He turned to M'Lye.

"He's telling the truth, Sir." M'Lye smiled.

"Why must everyone turn to Mare? Can't they believe me?" Ash pouted. We all shook our heads no.

"Oh, you should be talking, sister," Ash said sarcastically when he saw me shake my head. Again we both stuck out our tongues, both our eyes turned blue.

"Well nice to meet you, and that's great you can go on the mission."

"Wait" I said before anyone could continue. "What do you mean mission? Are we spies? Or is the world going to end?" I said sarcastically even though I really did want to know.

"The world is going to end." Ash said.

"Ash I was being serious."

"Yea I know, I am too."

"THE WORLDS GOING TO END?!"

"You looked shocked?"

I hissed at him, "Well hell yea I am!"

M'Lye spoke up, "Why don't you sit down and we tell you about it?"

I sat down and they told me about it.

I sat with my mouth dropped open. I only had one thought in my mind, we are all going to die. We are all going to die.

"So we go on missions, hopefully to stop this."

"I have no training for what you just told me you do."

"Fighting dragons? Yea whatever. You little miss 'I hunt my own kind' have experience in that. What else do you want to know?" Ash said.

"True. And watch your mouth with the 'little miss' or you will be the next on my list."

"Oooh and I'm scared of my little sister."

"Little?! I'm older than you, I was born first."

"You have....."

"Enough! Hello, mission!!" M'Lye shouted.

"Sorry." We both whispered and put on sorry faces with green eyes.

"Okay so sit down so I can explain the mission." Theirry said, we all took seats.

"We are having guests here in a week. These aren't any guests its a VERY important shapeshifter group, called the Shadow Eyes. There are eight of them. Some are from different parts of the world, like Europe and Asia and South America, but they all have common names, they might have changed them, and they all speak English. We need to sign a treaty with them, they are as important as Galen's family. If we can have them on our side we will have a better chance at going against the the Council. Or Hunter and the people he is gathering."

Sharp pain sliced through the side of my head, I held in my urge to yelp. I wasn't as bad as the other times I felt the pain, not nearly as bad, but what had set it off? I made sure not to move to show anyone I was in pain. I opened my eyes, I didn't realize I closed them. Ash was looking at me, his eyes asked one question, 'Are you okay?'. I nodded, I should have know, even if the other two didn't notice, he would. He smiled and turned his head back to Theirry.

"So where do we play in?"

"You job is to protect them."

"Body guards?! We are going to be body guards?!" Ash didn't look happy about this.

"Yes, I am sorry, but if this job doesn't get done and something happens to the Shadow Eyes, we may not be able to fight against the Council. Then guess what might happen to us?" Theirry made a cut noise and pretended to slit his throat. "Or you of all people know other ways the Council sentences us to death so......."

"Stop." It wasn't loud or angry like, but Ash said it with enough emotion to make someone stop. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. M'Lye started playing with her fingers, Theirry looked like he wished he had never said anything.

After a few seconds Ash opened his eyes again, they were gray "When will they be here? And can you tell us about them so we know who we are protecting? Wait will anyone else be working with us?"

Theirry looked shaken, "Yes, Morgead and Quinn." Ash smirked at this. "They will be here on Tuesday, you will pick them up at the airport."

"Kay, and about them?"

"There are eight. Seth is the leader, he shapeshifts into a fox, but when he shifts he is almost the size of a wolf. The others are, Nick, Tyler, Zack, Conner, Khile, Lowan, and Nathan. Zack is from South America, so he might throw you off with Spanglish at times. Conner is Korean but grew up in the states, so he can't speak Korean fluently. Last from another part of the world is Nick, he is German, and can speak it fluently. Everyone else is from here."

"What about their animals, you only told us Seth's?" I asked curiously. Hummm, I liked the name Seth, the S felt good on the tip of my tongue.

"Oh of course. Nick is a grizzly bear. Tyler is a hawk. Zack is a anaconda. Conner is a elephant. Nathan is a mountain lion. Lowan is a coyote. Khile is a alligator."

"Well thats a combination." Ash and I said together.

"You and Mary-Lynnette should train Debris a bit. Enough for the job and other jobs to come. You all are dismissed."

We all got up and made our way to the exit. Right as we were passing though Theirry said, "Oh and stop by the 1st floor living room, there is someone in there for you two, well three."

Ash looked very confused but left quietly, M'Lye and I followed. When we all came out and started towards where Ash was leading he spoke up "Who do you think is in there?"

M'Lye just shrugged her shoulders, she looked confused also. After walking for 20 minutes we got to the living room doors, the room I met everyone in yesterday.

Ash opened the doors, light flooded into the dimly lit hall way. In the living room were four people, a boy and three girls. The boy looked like a younger M'Lye but the girls looked nothing alike, well I couldn't see the third girl she was turned around. The shortest girl who had silvery blond hair started running our way, yelling "Ash!!"

Ash caught the girl and hugged her tight. When they pulled away I could tell Ash looked happy. I turned and saw M'Lye hugging the boy, she turned back to Ash. He was still partly holding the girl, "Jade? What are you doing here?"

"We missed you." She replied happily.

"Speak for yourself" the other girl with yellow eyes said coming closer.

"Thanks Kestrel." Ash replied. Wait..... Jade? Kestrel? These were my sisters, my blood related sisters!! Happiness washed over me, that meant that girl other there wiping her eyes was.......... my face paled, all blood from this morning running out of it.

"Ash...." I choked out. He turned to me, when he saw my face he realized. He quickly let go of Jade and rushed towards me..... but someone spoke my name.

"D..... Debris?" It was the other girl with cinnamon hair and eyes. As soon as she spoke the words two things happened, I went to look at her and pain shot over my whole body. When I saw her the pain increased by 70 percent. I felt like I was going to die, I started screaming bloody murder. I clutched my head, it felt like it was going to fall off. Ash picked me up and ran down the hall with me, I knew it was him because his touch cooled my burning skin, like it was numbing the pain of the piercing needles. I could feel my hot tears fall down my burning face, I couldn't hear myself but I knew I was screaming. Ash talked to me, I couldn't tell what he said but he talked to me, his smooth voice wrapping around my mind. I waited and waited, but the pain never stopped.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I could feel my hot tears fall down my burning face, I couldn't hear myself but I knew I was screaming. Ash talked to me, I couldn't tell what he said but he talked to me, his smooth voice wrapping around my mind. I waited and waited, but the pain never stopped._

I felt like my head a was having a seizure, yea, my head, alone. I could fell the blood rush through my head and I could hear my pulse beating in my ears. I continued screaming. I screamed until I was out of air. When I caught my breath again I continued. It was a cycle. A painful, execrable, dreading cycle.

How many hours would this continue on? It had been 4 hours already. Each minute came slowly, like a dramatic scene in a movie, right where the clouds start to roll in. More than anything I wanted to ball up in a dark corner and die.

At the moment I was somewhere, still in Ash's arms. Nurses tried to pull me away, but I pretty sure Ash wouldn't leave me. Other than that I didn't know anything about my surroundings. All I knew was that it felt like someone was trying to wring out my brain to get out all the juice. Well I did also know my throat felt like sandpaper, dry and rough. I could feel my throat bleed, the wetness seeping down my throat just so I could cough it up and scream some more.

Then, suddenly, just like that, I knocked out. Blackness over taking my body, making my muscles limp like the stuffing in a rag doll.

I woke up with the worst headache of my life, feeling dizzy just as I turned my head to the side. There was a slight noise next to me. I focused on my right side, knowing the dark was no match for my eyes. When I had focused in i realized it was Ash, he was snoring, on his lap was M'Lye. I could have laughed, they looked so cute together, but I was seeing spots as it was. Laughing might be faital. I tryed to sit up, not a good idea.

"Ahh." I gasped, pain exploding up my spine. I stopped moving, not because of the pain, I could deal with that I didn't want to wake any one up. Too late.

There Ash was, staring at me with sad eyes. He moved to pick M'Lye up.

"No don't get up." I whispered. Too late for that too. He gently placed the sleeping M'Lye in the chair and sat on my bed. He stroked the hair out of my face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm thirsty," I said trying not to look into his eyes, wincing.

"Thats a no," he said hugging me. I took a deep breath of his shirt, it smelled

"I really am thirsty though." I said as softly as I could, my throat was killing the crap out of me.

He didn't say a word as he helped me up and threw my legs gently over the side of the bed.

"Can you stand?" he whispered. He stepped back as I began to stand. As soon as I stood I collapsed, legs feeling a whole lot like Jello.

Ash caught me around my middle. "I got you," he said as I stumbled against my own weight. I couldn't do it, I couldn't stand. My legs felt numb.

I knew Ash knew this because he swept my legs up off the floor and carried me down the hall. I wanted to yell, "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" but I couldn't even whisper anymore. I didn't even have the strength to hit him and point to the floor. Besides I knew he wasn't doing anything wrong and I just needed to suck in my pride.

We got outside and it wasn't pitch black, the moon shown brightly. It hurt my eyes, but it was beautiful. I closed my eyes. Each step Ash took seemed dramatically slow. Time dragged on.

Then he stopped.

I opened my eyes. We were in the woods, the trees looked enchanted the way the moonlight illuminated them.

"I'm going to put you down now, okay?" Ash whispered. I only nodded. When he put me down my legs weren't as Jello like, but I still had to use a tree for support and my head was spinning.

"I'll catch something and I will be right back," with that he disappeared.

I tried hard not to remember why my body was acting up, but it was so hard. I did have a family, and they were probably somewhere close by. I just wish I could remember.

Would the potion still work? Poppy had said I couldn't make contact with my memories, and well I had seen my older sister.

NO! I couldn't think of her, not yet. Not unless I wanted to deal with all that pain.

Sighing, I listened to the sounds of the night. It was really a nice night. The air was crisp too but calm. It was good weather to bring my stress level down. I let my mind go blank.

_Snap._

I was brought out of my trance.

"Ash?" No answer, no noises either. I smelt the air. There was a strange sent, that wasn't there before. It wasn't a werewolf it was more of a tingly smell, if that made sense. I thought about it, then it came to me.

Shapeshifter.

I held really still, my legs shaking. Not from being scared of course, me being scared? Bull. I still wasn't steady.

Then what ever it was was charging towards me, I could here it. I tried to move, it was so close, but as soon as I moved I toppled over. The sound of movement was so close, I looked around frantically how was I suppose protect myself if I couldn't stand?

Another noise from the opposite side of run was coming towards me, what was going on? The sounds where catching up. I tried to stand but I couldn't.

Then Ash jumped out from the trees behind me while a black figure exploded from brushes, coming right at me. A scream came from my mouth out of surprise. The black figure was a panther. Ash collided with the figure making a enormous thud.

They wrested together, twisting back and forth as I was watching in pure fear. I was paralyzed I had no idea what to do. All the sudden Ash was lying on the floor with the Panther on top, I screamed for the beast had opened its mouth in anger to strike at Ash's fully exposed throat. As the great cats mouth came down, the scene changed.

A girl was lying on top of Ash, she had blond hair. She jumped up and held out a hand.

"Hum, good work, but I could have thrown you off in a second." Ash snorted as he accepted her hand.

"Yeah right I would have snapped your neck." The girl said.

It took me a moment to realize what just happened.

"Well Keller, have you met my twin?" Ash said grinning at, Keller as her name was.

Keller just looked at him with lazy gray eyes. Then she turned to me and looked back at Ash.

"I'd say that wasn't possible, but me and Rashel are twins." With that she nodded at Ash and left.

Ash walked over and held out a hand gratefully.

"Its going to take a while for me to get used to this place."

He chuckled. Then he lead me to a place were there was a already bitten rabbit. He picked it up and handed it to me.

My eyes got wide. I shot forward ripping the throat of the rabbit out, blood gushing everywhere. In two seconds the rabbit was gone, dead in my hands.

A single tear slipped down my cheek. I did it again. I just set the rabbit down unable to do anything else. I had killed this little creature so fast Ash didn't even have a chance to say anything or stop me.

_Thats because I trained you well_. A voice I never thought I would here said. What? That wasn't out loud.

The voice was only in my head, what was going on?

Someone touched my shoulder. I spun around, Ash. Only Ash. I was almost relieved, until I met his eyes. They were full of fear. Great, he thought I was a monster.

_Because you are_. I gripped my hair wanting the voice out. I took one more look at Ash and got up and ran.

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I SO MEANT TO UPDATE! SORRY! please review if you dont hate me for not reviewing in forever D: **

**but I got it posted didnt I?**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I ran.

I didn't get far. I ended up tripping because of my wobbly legs. I just stayed on the forest floor and cried. This time when a gentle hand wrapped around my shoulder I let it lift me up into there arms. I sobbed on into the chest.

I didn't care I was crying, I hadn't in forever. I had never been able to my armor had been to strong, but I was sick of it. I wanted to be soft, I wanted to open up and let myself be heard. Before I could do that I knew I needed to let this sadness overwhelmed me and take control for a little while.

So I did.

Ash stayed with me the whole time, holding me tight and rubbing my back. His presents warmed me some, I had been frozen. Not enough, no one could ever completely cure me. I didn't care at the moment though.

Eventually I had released all the tears I could. Ash picked me up and carried me towards the mansion. I was so exhausted I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up screaming. Freaking dreams. I sat up, I was sore all over, and found my self in my bedroom. Yawning I looked at my clock, 10 a.m. on a Monday morning. That meant tomorrow was Tuesday. Great, body guards.

I crawled out of bed and found my self in one of the kitchens. In the kitchen there was a girl with silvery blond hair and a boy. Jade and Mark. OH come on. I went to leave but, too late.

"Wait!" The girl rushed over and grabbed my arms. I pulled my arms out of hers, "S-sorry. Ummm, are you really my sister?" She asked.

I just nodded. The girl started to cry. I could tell she was overwhelmed and happy to see me and hurt she was told lies all her life. Well I am a vampire you know. I can read minds.

She ran into the boys arms. He held her, and before I disappeared he looked over and gave me a wave with an awkward smile.

I left and went back to my room. On my way I ran into Ash and M'Ley** (pronounced M'Lee, I know almost Emily?)**

"How are you feeling?" M'Lye asked concern written all over her face.

"Fine." I mumbled trying to go around them. Surprisingly they let me go past. Half way down the hall Ash called out behind me.

"Sleep all you want today but you still have to baby-sit tomorrow." This broke a smile across my face. Crap. I'm slowing breaking down by the minute.

Finally I made it to my room, and boom. Slept the day away.


	12. What to do?

AUTHORS NOTE

Hi there, its been awhile. And I am sorry about that, but I think I want to redo this story. I was wondering if you all would be ok with that? I could restart it, but just continue it from here, or I could create a whole new story and start from there. Let me know know what you think please!

Sparky


	13. Chapter 13

I am going to redo this story, the first chapter is up under "Eye's To Be Opened (Redone)" (very original, I know, I know) but please check it out, and take a poll to tell me which is better, but please give this new one a chance! Thank you everyone!


End file.
